You're Grounded: An Edgy GoAnimate Creepypasta
by adventurewetpaint
Summary: I was just searching through tumblr one day. I noticed one of my friends on tumblr reblogged something from a blog called GoAnimate Screencaps. It was a picture of some random kid named Eric grounding his dad, the caption was "It seems the tables have been turned." I wondered to myself "Why and how in the hell can you ground your own dad? I have to check out this "GoAnimate" thing
1. Chapter 1

I made an account, and went to "Made a Video" I instantly noticed  
that the video limit was 30 seconds! I was inraged. I decided to open up gmail and send those huge coporate assholes at  
GoAnimate a piece of my mind. Here is the email I wrote.

"Hey there fuckers! I noticed that you set the video limit to 30 seconds unless you chop off your head and sell it on the  
black market for chump change! Why would you make it so we have to pay to make a video more than 30 seconds, GoAnimate is  
a joke. But anyways, I will buy GoPlus if you don't respond to this in 24 hours. Thanks, dickwads.  
op  
-Sincerely, BonziBuddyFan2014"

Sure enough, when I checked back in 24 hours after sending, there wasn't squat! Like the 12 year old badass I was at the  
time, I took my mom's credit card, and registered her personal information into GoAnimate.

A message popped up.

"Congratulations, dear chap! You have acquired GoPlus! Go make some videos in Comedy World."

When I did, I noticed something... off. The backgrounds option was "backgroundeds". I just thought it was a glitch, and  
went on. I dragged the first character I made onto the template, and started the groundation of hope!.

But the voices were also off, they were hyper realistic. Not like in the cliche way, I'm just saying this because they're  
usually those google translate voices. I shook it off again and kept going.

Before I knew it, I made my first video!  
"Eric gets grounded for the first time ever!"  
Little did I know that Eric had enough of being grounded... I'll get to that later though.

I noticed that I got a comment from a guy named "zonkguy2000". The comment read;  
"hey,., did u see my neww vide0? O3o"  
Yes, the grammar was that terrible. Being the grammar nazi I am, I told him to kindly go stick a wrench up his dickhole.  
Then I went to see his videos.

About 50% of his videos were about some faggot named Cameron that he probably wanted to have sex with, but the other 50%  
were about Ethan getting grounded by his abusive parents. I wondered; "Do these kids really go through the torture and  
pain that the GoAnimate Characters do?" Nah, just fucking with you. They're spoiled brats. Except for one...

Two days later, I got a knock on the door. It was our local mail man. He gave me a letter from Eric, who I thought was a  
fictional character made by some autistic guy online. The letter read.

"To BonziBuddyFan2014,

I regret to inform you that I saw your video about me being grounded! I was already grounded! You will pay the price of  
the most brutal grounding of all time. Just wait 24 hours.

From, Eric"

I was scared at this point. I had to ask for help, I decided to ask somebody who had experience of internet stalkers like  
Ethan or Eric. Cameron.

I found out from sources on tumblr that his GoAnimate name was "GrenadeUniverse2014". I contacted him asking for help, he  
gave me his Steam, and we talked from a while.

He told me there was nothing he could do, and if he was me he'd go into hiding, along with call the police. That's what I  
did.

I went to the police station to file a report just to find out they were already looking for Eric. That set me of, I ran  
out screaming like a Japanese school girl. I hid underneath a rock, and I was safe for a while.

But then, I saw a shadow standing right beside me. He had scars, dirty nappies in his hair, and missing fingers. He said  
"Hi BonziBuddyFan2014, or should I say Craig." How the hell did he know my name? 12 year olds can't hack, right? Right?  
Wrong. He doxxed me and found out were I went to.  
I replied with "I'm sorry" To be interuppted by him shooting me in the stomach. I could hear him say "You're grounded  
grounded grounded grounded for infinity. Go to the hospital now."


	2. Epilogue

I survived somehow, I was in a coma for 4 weeks. He blew my arteries open, and blood was all over the place. (As you may  
of guessed because I'm edgy) I never touched GoAnimate again, but I occasionally hear "Grounded" in the distance. Someday,  
I hope that goes away.


End file.
